Fallen Soul, Rising Sun
by KakashiYuffiePro
Summary: There are many secrets of Konoha. Most secrets even the Hokage doesn't know about. But we all know that eventually all secrets come out to the open, and this one is no different.


**Hi! This is written by Kakashi! I love this couple and they are so cute! Anyways, no more fan girl moments. I own nothing! **

There were many secrets in Konoha… some are not even known to the Hokage… yet. However, secrets have a way of coming out into the open, and this secret is no exception. This secret belongs to a teenage ninja from Konoha. His name was Rock Lee. Rock Lee had a very difficult secret, something that only Maito Gai knows about.

Rock Lee is a vampire.

It's true. You are probably shaking your head right now, but if there can be teenage ninjas who can blow fire out of their mouths then yes, there can be vampires. It just so happens that Rock Lee was one of those vampires.

Now, Rock Lee was not turned a vampire, in fact, he was born one. His parents were both vampires and were killed before he was 2. His human uncle, Maito Gai, took him into his care. Of course, Rock Lee doesn't know he is a vampire. A seal was placed on Lee to hide his fangs, and Gai took care of Lee's thirst. He always prepared his meals with blood inside. Rock Lee didn't even notice.

Well, that's how it was. But of course, every secret comes out eventually.

…. …. ….. ….. … …. ….. … …

"Lee!" The obnoxious, yet strangely addicting voice cried. A blur of orange hurled itself at me. I staggered back, but luckily I was able to keep from falling.

"Naruto!" I cried, with equal excitement. I had been gone for 3 days now on a mission and was glad to finally be home. The day before I left, Naruto came back to the village. He was dropped off because Jiraiya had an S-class mission he just had to go on. It was probably research.

"Lee! I'm so glad your back! Now everyone is here! Even Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are here!"

"What? They are?"

"Yea! Some sort of business with Lady Tsunade! They're staying for almost a month!"

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Come on! Let's go see them!"

"What? Now?"

"Yes, now!" With that, Naruto grabbed me by the hand and pulled me down the streets.

I thought about Gaara. A lot. Last time we saw each other was the battle against Kimimaro. I couldn't help the strange feeling in my heart when I thought about the red-headed boy. I knew what this feeling was, and it scared me. It was the same feeling I once had for Sakura. It was love. Yes, I, the great ninja Rock Lee, was in love with practically insane Gaara. And right now, I was on my way to see such person. Great.

"C'mon Lee!" Naruto shouted, "What's gotten into you?"

I snapped out of my reverie at these words and stared at my friend, "Yes! Naruto! Let us go visit our distant friends!" I flashed my smile and a thumbs up and began running with more fervor. We ran in silence until they stopped in front of a small brown door in the apartment complex. Naruto knocked and didn't stop until the door opened. An irritated scowl met our gaze.

"What do you want?" Temari said, "We are trying to sleep."

"Sleep?" Naruto asked, "It's only…" he looked behind him and realized that the moon was high in the sky and the sky was dark, "Oh."

"Yea, oh." Temari said, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought Lee here! Thought you might want to see him!"

"Well, alright," Temari conceded, "Come in and I'll make you some tea."

"Yes!" Naruto yelled and all but practically barreled past her. We sat ourselves at the table and waited patiently as she bustled around the kitchen.

"Where's Kankuro?" I asked.

"Asleep."

"Gaara?"

"Here," a new voice entered the room.

Naruto and I simultaneously turned our heads to see the newcomer. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants, casual workout clothes. He had his arms crossed and a neutral expression on his face. He seemed more vulnerable to me, smaller, like a Chinese doll. That's when I realized what was missing.

He wasn't wearing the gourd.

"Gaara!" Temari said happily. Apparently, the relationship between the siblings has gotten better.

"Temari," Gaara greeted, and then he turned his attention to us. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting," I replied as calmly as I could, I didn't want him to know about my feelings. Before anyone could say anything else, Temari place the cups on the table.

"Drink up!"

We were silent after that, just taking in the presence of each other, drinking warm tea. I was the first to finish and I started feeling weird. My stomach was churning, feeling like it was being tied into knots. I felt like someone just punched me in the mouth, and my head was pounding. I put a hand to my forehead and my stomach, groaning softly and closing my eyes.

"Lee! Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine," I said quickly, but I regretted it instantly, my mouth became insanely dry. What was wrong with me? Was it just hunger pains? I haven't eaten anything in 3 days that could be it. I wished I was back in my apartment with Gai-sensei. Gai-sensei always made the perfect meal for dinner, which always made me refreshed.

"Are you sure?" Temari asked, "You look pale."

"I'm fine," I forced out again, "It's probably just because I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything since I left for the mission."

"Well, I can cook something for you?"

"No, I'm fine. I think I will go home, though. I will come see you tomorrow," I promised, "Sorry that I cut our visit so short."

"It's fine." Temari said, "We were sleeping anyways."

I noticed that as she said this Gaara looked down. I flinched as the pain became worse. Just thinking about Gaara made my stomach twist more.

I quickly stood up and made my way out, not even saying goodbye. As soon as I was out, I started running. I didn't stop until I reached my door. I was so dizzy it took me three tries to grab the doorknob. I turned it, and stumbled inside. As soon as I did, the lights flickered on and I say Gai-sensei. Gai-sensei took one look at me and immediately groaned.

"Oh no. Not now!"

I was too tired to ask him what he meant. I took a step forward, well I tried, but I stumbled forward into Gai-sensei's arms. He picked me up with ease. The last thing I saw was his distressed face before I drifted off into darkness.


End file.
